


feed me, spark me up

by orphan_account



Series: ot3 series [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Co-Topping, F/F, F/M, Multi, although at this point it's very subtexty, dom!Phil, domme!melinda, sub!rosalind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't just lay there, Ros," Melinda whispers, her voice low and throaty, and fuck, "come over here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	feed me, spark me up

**Author's Note:**

> i was bouncing ideas off of the supremely talented ddagent, and thus, this was born. we pinballed various paragraphs back and forth and i paraphrased, but i do give her credit for some of the ideas! thanks, babe, you're a rockstar.
> 
> listen to touch by daughter!

_just take me back to a room in your house, and stare at me with the lights off_

* * *

 

Rosalind likes to think of herself as a good - no, _great_ \- decision maker. So, how did she end up sleeping with Melinda May  _and_ Phil Coulson?

She's laying in Melinda's bed after their latest hookup, but she's wide awake as hears the door creak open. She's alert, strung up tight and trying to hear what's going on around her. She feels the bed dip beside her and then whispering. She knows that other whisper anywhere. Phil's in here. Busted.

At first she expects him to be livid, but then she feels the bed sway beneath her. She swallows and closes her eyes before opening them again. She can hear the rustle of clothes and the mattress shifts again. And again. 

There's some quiet for what feels like a few minutes until she hears the bed creek, and  _oh my god,_ they're having sex with her in the bed!

She's trying to figure out what their endgame is, why they would decide to have sex while she was in the bed, but nothing she comes up with seems to go with their personalities. Her mind is moving at warp speed as she searches through scenarios on how to get out of this bed. This room. This base.

The thump of the headboard against the wall is steady now, and other then their breaths, all that can be heard. Rosalind is biting the pillowcase and keeping her breathing short and shallow, so she won't make a sound. 

Honestly, this is turning her on a little bit. She feels that molten hot sensation in the pit of her stomach, washing around her spine and down her legs, and she stupidly grinds herself into the mattress before she can stop herself.

She clenches her jaw and counts in her head, from one thousand, so she can get her body back in order.

And she thinks it works until she hears Melinda let out a quiet moan, and that sets her whole body on fire. Her hand sneaks between her legs and she's ashamed to say that she's almost as wet as she was the previous evening, with Melinda teasing her. 

She presses her fingers against her clit and not even clenching her teeth could stop the sound that escapes her mouth. She's afraid they'll stop, and that thought terrifies her.

"Don't just lay there, Ros," Melinda whispers, her voice low and throaty, and  _fuck,_ "come over here." 

She stiffens and wonders if she should pretend to be asleep, but then she hears Melinda moan again and her body is on autopilot. She turns around, and she's already naked from the previous night.

Rosalind presses herself against Melinda's side and the other woman is looking at her with a hunger that's almost striking in its intensity. Rosalind kisses her neck, bites at her earlobe, her fingers working between her own legs.

It feels like they're super-powerful, because before she knows it she is laying flat on her back, draped across the bed sideways, and Phil is pushing into her. She can't think, her mind is frenzied and  _oh god,_ he feels so good inside of her that all she can do is fist her hands into the sheets.

Melinda bounds on top of her and when she catches sight of her glistening and swollen in the moonlight, who is she to deny what she wants? So she pulls the woman closer to her mouth and goes to work, her lips and tongue making Melinda writhe atop her. 

On a particularly hard thrust, Rosalind's teeth catch against Melinda's clit and she feels hands clench in her hair and it  _hurts_ but she feels herself buck up into Phil anyway. She likes it, likes it a lot.

She can't breathe, especially when Phil's thumb works against her own clit and the only warning she had of Melinda's orgasm was the moan that she hears sound above her, and almost as if prompted, Phil comes inside of her.

Melinda gets off of her and lays on her left side, while Phil lays on her left. 

She's gasping for air, hiding her eyes by keeping them closed and beneath the dark fringe of her hair. Which is absolutely absurd, because she's Rosalind Price, for fucks sake. She doesn't hide, even after an impromptu threesome with two leaders of a rival organization. She inhales and exhales slowly.

She's not really sure what to do, where to go, how to react, so she lays still in between them. Was this their plan? Was this always meant to happen? Will it happen again? So many questions she wants to ask, but she doesn't have the breath.

After what feels like an eternity, Rosalind feels delicate hands run up her naked stomach, and then a stubbly cheek against her thighs. 

Melinda's hot breath is on her face and then they're kissing, and Phil's in between her legs, peppering her inner thighs with kisses before he dips his tongue into her wet center, and she lets out a squeak. She doesn't understand what's going on, but she feels an inexplicable craving. 

She feels hands in her hair again, tugging and possessing, and Phil is licking lazily between and over her folds, making her squirm. Her whole body is humming and vibrating and she can't do a damn thing about that, and should this prospect be turning her on as much as it is? 

Melinda's fingers are tweaking at her nipples and Rosalind can't help but cry out, and that earns a swipe of Phil's tongue against her swollen and aching clit, and she feels like she should make another noise because she wants it to happen again. 

She knows, she  _knows,_ that they want her to beg. She doesn't beg for anyone. And she's trying to hold out, by clenching her jaw and keeping her eyes shut tight. The light from the window shows Phil's face, and she's sure Melinda's mirrors his, and he's looking at her like she's a prize that they cannot wait to unwrap and play with.

Rosalind bites down on her lower lip hard enough that she tastes blood, because she won't moan for them again. 

Not yet, anyway.

She tries to even out her breath by breathing through her nose, and it becomes especially difficult when she feels Melinda's tongue swipe against the blood on her lip. She lets out an involuntary shiver.

But she thinks she's got it down pact, until Melinda's kissing down her neck and her teeth graze a particularly sensitive spot and a moan (that sounds suspiciously like the word _please_ ) louder than any of them had uttered has left her mouth. She hopes, deep down, that they don't catch it. But from the way Phil stops his ministrations with his tongue, for only a moment, and the way Melinda smirks against her skin... she knows she's submitted, accidentally.

She does consider trying to regain her control, but every neuron in her body is against it. Her body is welcoming the submission, the way Phil's tongue presses harder against her clit, finally, and the way Melinda bites down on the side of her neck. She feels a sense of belonging and in this case, the pleasure outweighs her timidness.

"Come for us," Phil purrs against her wet flesh, and Rosalind so badly wants to resent him. But she doesn't. Her whole body is shaking and she feels the sheen of sweat covering her chest and Melinda is whispering truly dirty things into her ear (what they want to do to her, god). 

She tries to hold off, even when Phil wraps his lips around her clit and sucks hard, and Melinda is playing with her nipples again, brushing her fingernails across her neck. But when Melinda says her name, seductively and full of promise, Rosalind shudders and she knows she's done for. 

The orgasm that hits her is so unlike one she has ever had in her life. It rocks her entire body and she cries out so loudly she's sure someone has heard her. She forgets to breathe and when she finally sucks in a breath, she's swept up into another orgasm. Phil somehow maneuvered two fingers into her and they're moving at rapid speed, curling against her g-spot like she's his award winning instrument and he's playing an encore.

She comes down with shallow breaths and she's pressed between them when she comes to. Melinda is kissing her forehead, and Phil is rubbing her stomach in small circles, and they're both whispering sweet nothings into her ear. How sexy she is, how amazing she was.

Her fight or flight response tries to kick in, and her brain is on red-alert. At least half of her wants to walk away.

But the other half, the other half wants to stay. She doesn't stop Phil when he spoons around her back and Melinda lays facing her, her nails soothingly moving against her scalp and goddamn it, it feels good. She closes her eyes.

They continue to murmur soft words to her and Rosalind can't breathe again. All she can feel is stickiness and sweat, and something like affection is settled in the air. Does it scare her? Hell yeah. Does she want to shy from it? Not at this particular moment. 

She rests her head against Melinda's and Phil kisses the top of her head just before he presses his face into the back of her neck. For the first time, she feels something like safety wash over her and that's what makes her stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll likely be writing a series of oneshots of this ot3... so watch out.


End file.
